Overwatch's Poster Child
by Annona
Summary: Tracer is an amazing Overwatch operative her life is almost perfect, with her love life, her career, and how things were getting better in the world. Everything comes to an end eventually.
1. Infamous? How dreadful

_Conflict. As the world tethered on the brink of anarchy a new hope arose. An elite international task force, charged with ending the war and restoring liberty to all nations. **Overwatch**. Soldiers. Scientists. Adventurers. Oddities. Guardians who secured global peace for a generation. Under its steadfast protection the world recovered. And today, though its watch has ended, its sowing ideals of freedom..._

"..And equality will never be forgotten!" Tracer spoke to the young crowd of kids that were sitting around her. She gave them all a cheerful smile and they just cheered at her speech.

"Whoa! Cool!" a little boy in a blue shirt spoke.

"I cannot wait until I can join!" a girl in a frilly dress spoke up. Tracer waved her hands to tell them to settle down.

"Now now, yer time will come, luvs!" She stood on her feet lifting her arms giving them a thumbs up and a smile. The kids just stood and cheered.

"Alright class, settle down, Miss Oxton has to leave now," their teacher spoke up, but only to get boos and aws as a response from her children. Tracer waved the kids good-bye as she left their classroom walking down the hallway.

"How exciting!" she could hardly contain her excitement for the future of the world will be in the hands of the next generation. She noticed pictures and drawings of omnics and humans joined as one and it made her heart warm up. "These kids will change the world.."

 ** _You will change the world..._**

"What?" Tracer turned swiftly around confused where the voice she heard was coming from, but she saw nothing. She turned back around jumping immediately away as a cyborg was standing in front of her. "Genji!"

"I am sorry Miss Oxton" he said rubbing the back of his neck looking down, "I did not mean to frighten you, I promise." she gently punched his shoulder.

"Oh hush! Did ya finish talking to your class?" he nodded his head and pulled up his arm opening his hand to reveal an omnic and human little plush dolls. Tracer's eyes glistened at the sight of them, Genji picked up the omnic grabbing Tracer's hand opening it up and placing it in the center of her palm. He closed her hand gently around the plush.

"I will not always be with you, but here is a reminder if you ever lose yourself to the world," his words hit Tracer very hard and she hugged him tightly. "I will keep the human so I know to never lose myself when you aren't around."

"Oi.. You are so cheesy." Genji smiled behind his mask, they walked hand in hand down the hallway till they were greeted by the shining sun. "I think I lost track of time." She turned to him giving him another hug. "Ya better come back, luv."

"Do not worry. I will be back soon enough," returning her hug, minutes had passed it was time for him to go. He bowed to her as a small airship landed near the school. She just smiled blowing him a kiss, he took his leave as he jumped on the ship. Leaving her behind he held onto the doll as tight as he could. "I love you.." he said to himself.

 **He will die..**

"Who said that?" She shifted her eyes back and forth, but there was no sign of anyone. She flailed her arms grabbing at her head, "Augh! Maybe I need some sleep." She finally reached one of the many Overwatch bases. She was greeted by many familiar faces she smiled and waved at everybody as she headed up to her room pulling out her key-card and sliding it to access the door. She looked around the room and noticed a white feather on her nightstand. She picked it up and lone cry escaped her. She missed him. She took out the omnic plush and placed it by the feather crawling into bed, she cried herself to sleep.

 **How does it feel to be Overwatch's poster child?**

She awoke looking out her window noticing that it was dark out. Her tummy growled in anger she rubbed it softly. "'M sorry luv, lets get ya filled up," she walked over to her fridge pulling out leftover spaghetti heating it up in the microwave. With minutes passing and the lone sound of a ding she grabbed the bowl and a fork plopping down on her couch. She looked over and noticed a small blanket, she and Genji would cuddle up and watch movies on their days off. She smiled halfheartedly and grabbed it pulling it over her lap. Reaching for the remote to turn on the T.V. she is flashed with a bright light. Flipping through channels she noticed something immediately that caught her eye.

"Reports say that the infamous Talon mercenary, Reaper, has stolen equipment from an army base by Overwatch's Gibraltar.." Tracer's eyes widen at how close he was to the base. "No other information has been given to us at the time, but no one was able to catch him in time. Here is what Overwatch had to say;" Winston appeared fixing his glasses as he held the mic close to him, Tracer couldn't help but giggle at the sight of him. "It is under investigation. We will not let this slide. I have many of our officers coming over here to watch a close eye. It will NOT happen again." She smiled at his response taking a spoonful of spaghetti putting it in her mouth, her delight turned bitter as she felt talons dig into her shoulder.

"Well, well, well," Tracer felt as if she was about to choke as she turned around slowly. "Infamous is such a harsh word," a voice that clearly belonged to a man rasped heavily. Tracer gasped at the sight of Reaper in her room. "My, what do we have here?" the masked man walked over to Tracer's nightstand picking up the omnic plush with his left hand and the feather in his right hand. Tracer jumped up placing her bowl on the coffee table, blinking over to the man taking the items away from him. "So.. I guess you guys are still a.. thing," his masked formed as if he was raising a brow at the woman.

"Why are ya here?" the young woman demanded, and he slowly walked away from her placing his talons on her couch. He began to slowly dragged them along side the back and Tracer's eyes never left him. "Answer me Gabriel!" she yelled and he stood in place.

"I just wanted to visit my _favorite_ person in the world," he turned around looking over Tracer's body, "You have grown up so well." Tracer finally felt impatient as she slammed her hand down on the back of the couch.

"Why are you here!?" she yelled at him once more, but he didn't take too kindly to her aggression as he grabbed her by her waist and pushed her back onto her bed. He made sure that she was not able to get up as he pinned both her arms down. "Get off me!"

"Such a rude child," he looked down at her pants, "Maybe I should teach you some mann-" Tracer put all her strength in one punch that landed a direct hit on his masked cheek. His mask began to crack as he backed away. Tracer gathered herself pouncing up on her feet. "Nice shot. I taught you well." He grabbed his mask, taking it off slowly to reveal a very scarred up face. She looked away from him as she walked back to her couch and plopped down.

"You need to leave."

"Why?" He sat next to her.

"I do not want you here.." She scooted away from him, but he got closer. He leaned into her face, but she turned away.

"Do you really want me to leave?" he whispered in her ear and she felt herself shiver.

"Gabriel.." She turned to him, he began eyeing her lips. "Please leave." His look shot up to her eyes, he looked angry, he stood up looking down at her.

"I want you to join me."

"Is this a joke?"

"No."

"What really makes you think I want to join Talon?" She stood up to the man.

"I do not want you to die."

"What do you mean die?"

"My job is to kill every single Overwatch operative that stands in my way. We want to fix the world in a different way," he raised up his communicator and a hologram began to play. It was of an omnic man and a human woman holding hands in their youth, growing up they become closer, and soon the world around them collapse. Tracer grew angry watching the hologram, but her anger turned to sadness as the human had to watch her lover be killed. "We need to rid the world of omnics, that is where peace will start."

"You clearly do not understand..." She walked away from him walking around her bed to a window. "Omnics and humans CAN live in peace.. but obviously someone like you, who has never loved, has never touched, never really felt would **EVER** understand." He looked at her eyes widen, but soon turned to a glare.

"You think I **NEVER** loved?" he marched over to her "You think I have **NEVER** touched?" his black mist surrounded him as he moved closer to her, eyes grew red. "You think I **NEVER** felt?" He reached out, Tracer unable to counter it quickly, he picked her up by her neck with his talons digging in her skin. "You will **NEVER** tell me my feelings. You got that?" his grip around her neck tightened. She struggled from his grasp, but there was no use. Her life was slowly fading away, she couldn't breathe anymore. He snapped out of his anger dropping her to the floor. "What..?" He placed his hand on his forehead, "What happen?" He looked down and saw that Tracer wasn't moving. He dived down to her and he noticed she wasn't breathing. He began to give her CPR and pumping on her chest. Few seconds had pass until he heard a gasp escape her lips. He looked down at her placing his right hand over his right eye. "I don't know why I did that.. I don't want to hurt you.."

"Gabe.." she struggled to say as she placed a hand on his cheek, his flesh was missing showing only his teeth.

"I am sorry, Lena," Tracer shook her head, and he picked her up placing her on top of the bed. He turned to walk away but she grabbed him by the wrist.

"No. I thought the Gabriel I once knew was gone, but you are still in there, luv." She smiled weakly at the man she released his wrist as she closed her eyes, she needed medical attention immediately so he grabbed his cracked mask.

"Ok," he said under his breath as he walked over to the alarm in her room and pulled the lever. The silent alarm lured a couple of operatives into Tracer's room, but when they got there Reaper was already gone.

"Lena!" Winston pushed his way among them, eyeing over her body he noticed claw marks around her neck. He picked her up softly, "I need to get her to the infirmary immediately!" he ran out the room, jumping down the steps and swinging open the door to the infirmary. He placed her body gently on the bed. "Angela!" the mature blonde woman came running in she noticed the marks on her neck and began her treatment by placing a breathing mask over her nose and mouth.

"She needs to regulate her breathing again for a bit, but what are with those marks.. They only belong to one person.." she lightly touched her neck.

"Reaper must have been here."

* * *

 _Trying to combine some of the chapters._


	2. Please, Don't leave me

_I am sorry, Lena..._ The young woman laid in the hospital bed staring up at the ceiling she could only remember what Reaper had said to her before she passed out. _I am sorry Lena..._ She felt a tear run down her cheek. She missed Gabriel. She missed Genji. She missed how Overwatch was. _I am sorry..._

"Lena!" Winston charged in the room startling the girl, "Are you alright? What else did Reaper do?" Tracer looked at him, as she sat up and stood on her feet. She winced a bit in pain, "Lena! Get back in bed!" He yelled at her, but she just walked away from him. Tracer witness Mercy in the distance, she smiled and waved at her.

"Why hello th-" Tracer gathered all her strength and punched her dead in the face making Mercy fall to the ground and she followed after looking at her.

"You should have kept him dead," Tracer panted as Mercy held her cheek looking shocked. Mercy understood that she was to blame for Reaper, but she didn't mean for it to go out like this.

"I know.." Mercy slowly got up picking Tracer up and guiding her back to her bed. As she got back in bed and closed her eyes she was ready to take on what tomorrow had in store for her.

 **Never.. Never.. Never.. NEVER..**

"Alright, Lena" Winston walked in smiling at her, she was all ready for action. "Are you sure you are ready for a mission?"

"Well of course, luv! I do feel right as rain!" She flashed him a smile and put her hands on her hips.

"Good! We are sending you Volskaya Industries, Genji has been there scouting around the area. Sources say Talon is trying to infiltrate the factory. We need to stop them." Tracer's face lit up at the sound of his name, "I think it is best if you two do this mission together, besides I think he needs a little help anyway!" Tracer hugged Winston making his glasses move, he adjusted them as she dashed off. Mercy stopped her from exiting the pharmacy.

"Be careful"

"I am sorry Angela for ye-"

"No, I understand," She smiled at her even though it was a bit distorted due to her cheek swelling. Tracer smiled back nervously as she left, boarding the airship she just sat there in excitement to finally see him again. Taking out her omnic plush she looked down at it she continued the smile the whole way. Hours had passed and the airship made a sudden stop, slowly descending to the snowy ground. As the doors opened she was greeted immediately by Genji, she felt her heart warm up as she jumped out the ship and clung onto him. He hugged her back tightly.

"Lena, I missed you," he placed his forehead on her and she shivered from the cold that had gathered in his helm. "Oh I am sorry!"

"No no, it is ok, I missed you too," Genji removed himself from the position and noticed that her neck had marks, he lifted his hand and touched softly. She made a small whimper and he grew angry.

"When?" Genji looked away from her.

"It was two days ago, but I am ok now!"

"How?"

"Genji I do no-"

"How did he get to you?" he demanded an answer NOW.

"He sneaked into our room.." Tracer began shivering badly and Genji looked at her surprisingly, he picked her up and carried her inside her small room. He hugged her close.

"I am sorry Lena" Tracer looked up at him as she started to calm down and felt herself become warm. "I get mad, because I wish I was there for you. I wish I could protect you."

"Ya do protect me.. You will always be there for me," she held out the plush and he smiled behind his helm.

"Same for me," he pulled his out as they snuggled together. Moments had passed as they hid from the cold in one of the many factory buildings. Suddenly the alarm went off and the two lovers jumped on their feet. "They are here, we must hurry." Tracer nodded as they exited the area, but shortly were greeted with several sniper shots.

"Widowmaker.." she mumbled as she ignored the woman and running inside before the doors closed. They witness Reaper on the ground as a man in a mech stood over top of him. Reaper eyes widen at the sight of Tracer. "What..?" the man in the mech turned around a began firing at Tracer and Genji to their surprise. "Stop we are here to help!", you could easily tell he couldn't hear as he continued she hid beside a large pillar with Genji on the other side.

"Sombra! Can you hear me?" Reaper said into his headset.

"Yeah, yeah I can hear you!" She yelled through the ear piece.

"Take hold of the big mech."

"Wait what? Why?" She sounded confused

"Just do it!" He yelled at her, picking himself up off the ground while the mech had his back turned he destroyed each leg making the man evacuate the suit. Tracer noticed that the gun shots were through craning her neck at the sight of Reaper holding a gun to the man's head.

"No!" Tracer blinked towards him, but Genji was able to stop him by cutting through both of his guns.

"Leave," Genji told the man, and he nodded as he scurried away, he then lifted his katana to Reaper "You."

"Me," Reaper threw both of his guns down as he reached for more. "Sombra, do you have the mech under control?"

"Well, yes, but it is very big and hard to really see much, what is it that you want?"

"When I give you the signal, I need you to smash down, got it?"

"Ok," she sounded very uncertain. Genji positioned himself for an attack, but Reaper turned towards Tracer.

"Lena," Genji felt anger gather in him as he dashed towards him, Reaper turned back towards Genji, and Tracer blinked behind him. Reaper couldn't keep his eye on just one he had to make sure that he saw both. Genji swung at him and the metal from Reaper's glove made him pounce back, Tracer pulled out her pistols and began to shoot at him while blinking around. The man grew very angry he had the two biggest annoyances in Overwatch around him. Tracer and Genji both took turns at him, it wasn't until Reaper finally let the darkness take over him. He began to shoot in all directions and Tracer's chrono accelerator grew dull, Genji grabbed her immediately and escaped behind one of the pillars

"Are you ok?" He asked her check her body, she nodded and smiled. "You need to hide until your cool down is up, ok?" Genji nuzzled her a bit as he picked himself up and ran out.

"You are so annoying!" Reaper yelled as Genji pounced all around the the man, Tracer witnessing Genji made her smile. She felt like the luckiest girl in the world, Reaper noticed in the corner of his eye Tracer smiling with her eyes closed, rage filled him once again.

"Now Sombra!" He tossed a signal grenade towards Tracer's feet.

"Roger," a giant mechanical fist started to fall from the the top of the building.

"LENA!" Genji ran towards her and her smile turned into a surprised look. The fist was inches away from the top of her head, and in a split second she was shoved across the room. Silence grew throughout the factory.

 **Checkmate**

 _I will not always be with you, but here is a reminder if you ever lose yourself to the world.._ _I love you.._

"N-no.." Sombra looked down witnessing the horror before her. Tracer stared blankly at the splattered scene before her.

"GENJIIIIIII!" Lena screamed, ran over to the hand that ended the life of her love. "Genji," she sobbed as she grabbed the dismembered arm, "Please Genji, please no."

"Lo siento mucho.." Sombra said under her breath appearing behind the crying Brit. Tracer hugged his arm closely, it was all that was left of him.

"Sombra." Reaper appeared beside her, "She is coming with us." Sombra raised a brow with a disgusted look across her face.

"That is heartless even for you! She lost someone special to her! We weren't suppose to hurt anyone, we wer-"

"Shut up," Reaper walked up to Tracer, she didn't care much for her surroundings she just wanted to stay with him. "We are leaving." Reaper placed a hand on her shoulder and she turned around punching the man, he stumbled back.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME!" Tracer's tears never stopped flowing, she sniffled, and felt a bit weak.

"I will do as I please." Reaper walked closer to her.

"I will not leave him! I will not let you take me away!" She pulled out one of her pistols and aimed it at him. He just chuckled lightly.

"Please," he smacked it out of her hand, "You are out of ammo," he pointed at her accelerator that was still dim.

"Fuck you," Tracer felt defeated, she lost the man she loved dearly she finally lost all the will to fight.

 _I will not always be with you.._

"Lets go," Reaper stabbed a needle into Tracer's neck and her vision began to become blurry.

"Please.. Genji.. Don't leave me.."


	3. Sweet Dreams

**He will die..**

Tracer's opened her eyes slowly, her vision was a bit blurry. She was laying on a hospital-like bed. She welt that her face was wet, she had cried the whole time in her sleep. She curled up regaining her memories of the love that she had lost. It wasn't until moments had passed till the door opened to the very dark room shining a very bright light. She saw the outline of a mask that belonged to the man she came to hate greatly. He walked up to the bed and she looked at him weakly, she really had no fight left in her. She felt as if she wanted to die, she wanted to reunite with her lover. He placed a bare hand on her forehead. "You are burning up.." he sounded concerned and it disgusted her, "I will bring you some rations an-"

"Kill me," she said quietly and he jerked his hand away from her as if she offended him.

"What?" she didn't even look in his direction, she couldn't stand to look at him any longer.

"I don't like the pain.." Reaper looked at her feeling his heart clench at the sight of the usually cheerful Brit now just hollow and dead.

"We all do not like the pain, but we have to endure it.. I will not kill you, I gave you my word. Disobey and I will punish you, but I will not end your life," he walked away from the younger girl stopping at the door way. "I told you.. he would die." Tracer's eyes widen and tears began to flow again, he exited the room, she was alone with her thoughts again.

"Ay, mami," Sombra appeared in front of her kneeling down, "Please don't cry, I know it hurts, but.." she swallowed scanning her face, Tracer didn't even look at her either. "Amelie had to end the life of her lover.."

"I know."

"Yes, yes, even though it was all a mistake. Talon can help you forget," she smiled gently at her, but it only turned to a frown shortly after. "I am sorry, Lena.." Tracer looked up at her, her eyes were very puffy and Sombra gave her another soft smile.

"Why are you sorry?" Tracer found the strength to sit up.

"I-"

"Sombra!" Reaper came in and she turned around disappearing.

"Adios!" Reaper walked over to Tracer holding a bowl and water. He placed them on the nightstand next to her, "I need you to regain your strength." He handed her the bowl, but she refused to take it from him, "Eat it."

"No."

"Lena, eat the soup," he grabbed the spoon dipping it in the bowl.

"No."

"Lena, eat the goddamn soup!"

"I do not want to." He filled up the spoon with noddles, chicken, and broth, he brought it up to her mouth but she refused.

"I swear to God if you don't eat this soup!"

"What will you do? What more can you do to hurt me?!" She glared at him and he slammed the bowl down. He moved his hand inside his trench coat and brought out a mechanical arm, Tracer's eyes widen.

"Genji!" She reached for the arm and Reaper denied access.

"This is all you have left of your lover," he rotated the arm so that Tracer could see the circuitry and muscles, "Our scientists are very top notch, much better than that damned monkey. They can actually remake him into his original form with just these tissue cells and the machinery doesn't have to be involved anymore." Tracer's eyes widen, "They can make him human again." Tracer felt a fire light inside of her only to dim.

"What is the catch?" she asked him narrowing her eyes.

"Join Talon, help me kill every agent of Overwatch."

"Not a chance!"

"Well, that is too bad," he stood up as he walked away from her, "To think you loved him, but I guess not enough."

"How dar-"

"How dare I?" he chuckled a bit as he threw the remains of her lover on the ground, he felt the urge to jump for it, but she knew he would stop her. "I guess I can just give you some time to think." He opened the door again, "If it is a no I will gladly destroy that arm for you and wipe your memories. If yes.. I will gladly get the scientists to revive your lover. Till then eat that soup and feel better." The door closed behind him and Tracer dashed to grab the arm and crawled back into bed, she laid there thinking. She stared at the hand and tied their fingers together, closing her eyes she imagined as if Genji was here with her. She opened her eyes and saw him laying with her, but he wasn't a cyborg anymore, he was human again. He smiled at her and she cried, smiling back at him.

 _Lena.._

"Genji, I am sorry," he laid a bare hand on her cheek, brushing his thumb lightly on it.

 _Please don't cry, Lena._

"I miss you so much.."

 _I am right here, I will always be here._

"But you aren't.." he laid a soft kiss on her forehead.

 _I am right here. I love you._

"I love you too, Genji!" she cried as he disappeared right before her eyes. She continued to cry until she fell asleep again, Widowmaker opened the door to her room looking down at her with concern.

"Mon amant aussi me manque.." _I miss my lover too_ she placed a hand on Tracer's head, "sweet dreams, little girl."


	4. My Little Spider

"Genji, what do I do?"

 _You know what to do, Lena_

"No I don't Genj.. I really don't!"

 _I will guide you even when it seems like I am not there._

"Gen-"

"Rise and shine," Gabriel opened up the door spreading the light from the outside throughout the whole room, his heavy foot steps clanked against the ground. He looked over the figure of the young woman, she laid cuddled up to the dismembered arm. He raised a brow, and reached to grab it, but her eyes opened immediately. "Hm, do you have an answer?" she looked at the arm.

"Yes," she glared up at him, "I will join you, but only if you agree to revive Genji," she sat up and extended her arm out offering her hand. Reaper stared at it for a bit, and then he did the same gesture.

"You have yourself a deal, now follow me," he motioned for her to follow, she stood up trembling a bit. Reaper turned around a looked her over, she looked as if she had been dead. "Hm," he bent his knees and placed one arm behind her legs lifting her up bridal style. She yelped in shocked then it turned to anger.

"What are ya doing?" he began walking down the long hallway with her in his arms.

"You are weak."

"No I am not! I can walk all by me-self," they approached the end of the hallway to a door, it slide open revealing the Talon HQ. Tracer's eyes widen at the sight of their facilities. The walls were dark grey with hints of red within the trims. It was divided, there was a weapon shop, armor repairs, laboratory, food courts, and so much more.

"Do you like it?" Tracer's awe grew to a glare.

"No. Now put me down!" she demanded and he obeyed as he dropped her on the ground, busting her ass against the group, "Ow," she stood up rubbing her bum. "Ya asshole."

"Watch it," walking down the corridor they came across another room, "This is our stop." He tapped the door revealing a line of showers, "This is where our recruits shower, I do not have time to take you to my room, so this will make due." He turned and looked at her anchor.

"What?"

"I can fix that," he placed his talons on each side of the metal straps attached to her accelerator, "Last night I went by the lab and asked them if they were able to fix something up, Sombra helped me quite a bit getting the information on how it works." he began to unhook certain parts and Tracer felt a bit uneasy about him taking it off, but she wouldn't mind a different solution.

"Yeah yeah, hurry up will ya?" Reaper stopped and looked at her.

"Shut up," Tracer puffed her cheeks, he finally successfully unhooked it and started to pull it off her body.

"Gabe, are you sure?" she became concerned as she looked at her hand fading away slowly.

"It is okay, you have a few minutes before you disappear," he dropped it to the ground and it smashed the ground a bit, "Wow, that must have been heavy." she couldn't help but giggle, Genji used to pick her up offten and struggle quite a bit, "I thought you just got fatter." she crossed her arms huffing and he tilted her head up. "Open your mouth."

"Wait, what?"

"Open your mouth," she slowly opened her mouth and he placed a bright blue pill on her tongue. "Swallow," she did as he said.

"Wh-what was that?" a few seconds had passed and she felt herself become solid, "What.." Reaper pointed at her chest she looked down and saw a blue glow appear.

"You are your own anchor now, you do not need that hunk of junk." Tracer's eyes became teary, "Now now, it is time to get you cleaned up," she nodded as he turned around.

"Wait, you aren't leaving?"

"No."

"But I cann-"

"Just hurry up" Tracer began to undress looking at Reaper to make sure he doesn't peek. After getting out of every bit of clothes she entered the shower quickly turning it on. "I will go get your uniform," she heard the door open and shut.

"I cannot believe it.." she looked down at her chest it still had a very bright glow she wondered if that would last forever, not like she cared." She felt a piercing pain hit her head and she grabbed hold of herself, Genji appeared infront of her. The water went through him, he pointed at her now bare glowing chest.

 _Lena, your accelerator._

"I know Genj, it is gone," she felt him smile behind his helm.

 _I am so glad for you._

"Genji," the door opened and her water suddenly stopped, he was then gone, "H-hey!" she opened the curtain door and revealed her body to Reaper.

"Hm," she could easily tell he was looking her up and down without seeing his eyes, "Here," he handed her a towel. Tracer felt uneasy, but calm all at the same time.

"Oh," she grabbed it and began drying herself off. Reaper then handed her, her uniform.

"Get dressed, our first mission starts today," he watched her start dressing and he felt a bit disappointed, "How do you feel?"

"I feel ok, why do ya ask?"

"I just want to know how you feel is all," after she had finished he motioned for her, and as they exited the shower room. Sombra appeared she struggled to pick up Tracer's accelerator that was left on the floor.

"Ah, Gabe, you are moving in quite quickly," she dropped it back on the floor exitting the shower area and is immediately faced with Widowmaker, "My little spider, what are you doing?"

"Call me little again and I will show you how deadly this 'little' spider can be," Sombra sweat a bit, chuckling.

"I only kid, anyway, Gabe got her to eat the pill."

"Was it even much of a struggle?" Widowmaker placed a hand on her hip, "she ate her soup so I knew it wouldn't be too hard."

"I guess his little plan is actually working," Sombra giggled a bit, "How boring and slow."

"Whatever, just head over to the laboratory, they need data on someone," Sombra frowned and began to groan.

"Ugh, how unfun, well bye bye **little** spider," she disappeared before Widow could act.

"Annoying."


	5. Bingo!

_Hello, I know I haven't wrote anything in awhile, and I do apologize. I was a strong shipper of Tracer and Genji (plus various). After Tracer's sexual identity was announced I kind of backed away for a bit. I now think it is time for me to jump back into it._

 _No I will not ship Tracer and Widow or Tracer and Emily. Deja-Ryu will always be my number one. Anyone with issues? Take your double standards somewhere else. Thank you!_

* * *

Brights lights trimmed the bottom of the walls along the long hallway, many exits and many turns. Tracer felt nervous as she was about to approach the true mind behind Talon. She turned to look at Reaper who only looked forward. She felt a sharp pain in her head.

 _Lena.. Stop._

Her eyes opened wide as she heard the voice of her Lover. She still didn't understand what was going on, his tone seemed different now, It seemed real..

 _Stop, Lena_

She grabbed her head and fell straight to the floor. Reaper turned and witness the girl was panicking. He just watched in delight.

 _Len-_

"SHUT UP!" she screamed and it echoed through out the hallway. "Shut up, shut up, please." She began to shake, it seemed Reaper had enough as he grabbed her by the hair. She winced in pain.

"Calm. The. Fuck. Down." he said it spaciously as he let go of her. "We do not have time for any interruptions. Lets move it." She nodded to him, and they continued down the hallway.

 _He will die.._

Tracer ignored him. Reaper opened up the door, and they both were consumed by the darkness in the room. "Reaper reporting." He stood with his arms cross, and a spotlight shined on a dark figure. Tracer couldn't really make out his face, it seemed like he had some sort of mask on.

"Yes, finally you are here." He began to slowly walk over to the duo. He looked at Tracer, "Overwatch's Poster child," he chucked a bit to himself. His voice was very rough to the ears. "Well, are you ready to really turn some heads?" She looked at him confused. He handed her a profile, she looked down at it, and then back at him. "Go ahead, darling." She gulped silently as she slowly opened the folder. Her eyes grew big.

"Dr. Angela Ziegler..." the man laughed.

"Ah, bingo! I need you to get rid of that nuisance!" He grabbed Tracer's left hand and Reaper felt a bit unsettled by his actions. "I want you.." he moved in closer to her face, "..to make her suffer." Tracer's eyes began to gather tears. "If you don't, well.. You know how things go. Dismissed." He let go of her hand, Reaper grabbed Tracer roughly.

"Lets go." Tracer nodded as they exited the room.

 _Kill her, Lena_

They stood outside the room, Reaper reached into his inner pockets of his trench coat, pulling out a Translocator remote. "Sombra already set up her locator around Angela's location." He grabbed Tracer's shoulder, "I will be watching you," he placed a chip in her ear and then cupped her chin. "Betray me, and I will not kill you, but something far worse." Tracer nodded as he let her go, she hesitated to tap the button. She finally did, and things turned blue around her. She gasped silently as she was inside Mercy's apartment. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Well finally you got here," Sombra chuckled slightly, "How are you feeling?" Tracer raised a brow at the woman.

"What do ya mean?" She placed a hand on her forehead.

"Do you hear him?" she asked and Tracer looked at her confused.

"Hear who?"

"Do you hear hi-" the front door opened and Sombra disappeared. Mercy appeared shocked at the sight of Tracer in her living space.

"Tracer? What are you doing here?" Tracer seemed very nervous, "Me and Winston were worried about you and.. Genji." The young Brit's eyes widen, "Where is Genji? We haven't heard from either of you." Mercy grabbed her communicator, Tracer looked down. "I will tell Winston that you are here, he will be so happy!" She called him.

 _Do it, Lena. Bring me back._

"Winston? Winston! Tracer is here with me.. No, Genji is not, I haven't exactly asked her that quite yet. Tracer? Where is Genji?" she felt tears roll down her cheek.

 _I love you._

"Trac-" Mercy felt a gun point on the back of her head. Tracer's eyes grew as she saw Sombra behind her. "Wh-What's going on?"

"Hola!" She waved to the woman as she turned slightly. "Look I am not going to kill you..." She smiled and then looked at Tracer, Tracer noticed a purple tint in her eyes. "But she is," she pointed and Tracer pulled out a small pistol and aimed it directly at her temple.

"Lena..? What are you doing?" she asked nervously, Sombra slipped and grabbed her communicator.

"Listen," she said into the mic on it as she dropped it on the ground. "Now, Tracer, if you still feel hesitant, why don't I help you, chica." She winked at the young woman as she pulled up a few pictures and voice clips. Mercy looked even more nervous now. Sombra expanded one of the pictures, but ended up being a video. Mercy was trying to make advances onto Genji, but he rejected her.

"Oh.. ha ha.." Tracer glared at her, "I love Genji, everyone knew this.. But he only had his eyes set on you.. I hated you, it was unfair.. I am sorry."

Sombra just giggled slightly, "the clock is ticking. So what's it gonna be?" Tracer looked down and then back into the woman's eyes.

 _Stop, Lena._


	6. Little Girl

Hello, been away with the boyfriend. So sorry!

* * *

Reaper held the translocator in his hand awaiting her return, his room was very silent, dark, and empty. He felt inpatient, tapping his foot. "What is taking her so long?" he tapped his ear piece, but was unable to hear anything. "Damn.." he felt angry, but soon his dark room filled with a bright blue light. "Finally," he threw the translocator on the floor, "What took you so long?" The two women appeared in front of him.

"Gabe.. It's only been 10 minutes." Sombra spoke up.

"Shut up," he turned to Tracer, she stood their unfazed by her actions, "Hm? No crying? No remorse?" he questioned her suspiciously. Sombra put her hand on her shoulder.

"Apparently the doctor got a bit handsy with her previous lover. I guess that was enough for her to not feel anything." Reaper wasn't too surprised since Mercy was in love with Genji for a long time.

"That doesn't surprise me," Reaper grabbed her lightly, "Sombra, dismissed." She took her hand away from Tracer and glared at the man.

"You're welcome," she added sarcastically.

"LEAVE!"

"Okay okay!" She held up her hands, she walked towards the door turned her head and looked Tracer in her eyes. She mouthed 'You're welcome' then took her leave. Tracer felt a shiver go down her spine after she left. Reaper snaked his arms around her body. She felt very uneasy about her current situation.

"Um."

"I missed you."

"Missed? It had only been 10 minutes."

"No, I missed YOU," Reaper unwrapped one arm and lifted his hand to his mask. He lifted it slowly, Tracer could not get used to how his face looked. He set the mask down gently on his nightstand. "How does it feel to kill?" Tracer bit her lip and looked down, but he cupped her chin forcing her to look up. "Tell me how it felt," he demanded.

"It felt.. nice," she smiled nervously at him, and he returned the smile.

"My girl," he hugged her close. "We have so much more to do. This is only the beginning." Tracer's eyes widen at his words. Reaper held onto Tracer for a bit longer. He wanted her right then and now, but knew it wouldn't be right. He wanted her to love him. He sent her off to her room, Tracer was footsteps away from her room as she opened the door she was greeted with a purple woman sitting on her bed.

"What are you-" Widow pulled her in and closed the door. "Hey what ar-" Widow placed her hand over her mouth.

"Little girl, what are you doing?" Tracer looked at the woman confused.

"I don't understand.."

"Did you kill that woman?" she glared at the young woman and her eyes got bigger. "Hmph, I knew they shouldn't have sent you. You traitor!" Tracer swelled with anger and punched the woman in the face.

"Don't you dare! I am not loyal to Talon!" she yelled, Widow eyes widen and then narrowed.

"Don't worry, I will put an end to you my-" Widow fell to the ground face first. Sombra appeared behind her giggling slightly.

"Geez, what an annoying spider." She stepped over body and walked towards Tracer, "Well it seems that she has found out our little secret. Honestly she has always been suspicious of me." She shrugged lightly.

"But what are we gonna do?" Sombra put her finger to her chin.

"Ah, I know," she walked over to Widow kneeling beside her unconscious body, she brought up a touch pad.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, just deleting some footage, she hid it in her helmet," she opened up a video. "Lets see how much she saw."

 _"The clock is ticking. So what's it gonna be?"_

"Oh clever, she saw us through the window. I feel silly." Sombra giggled a bit.

 _"Sombr-" Tracer was cut off by Sombra grabbing her ear piece._

 _"Please, do not be alarm. I do not wish to kill her nor do I want you to kill her." Tracer lowered her gun and Mercy looked worried._

 _"Angela, I am sorry." Mercy hugged the girl as she collapsed._

 _"No please, I am sorry for what happened previously. I do not hate you. I wish all my blessings to you and Genji." Tracer started to cry and Sombra looked at her, she felt sadden._

 _"Genji is gone, he is dead!" Mercy heart felt as if it was going to explode._

 _"Wait maybe I can help," Sombra shook her head. "No.."_

 _"I want to help her get him back. She was told if she was to assassinate some former Overwatch members that they will revive him." Sombra looked away from the two women holding each other. "Reaper wants Tracer all to himself. He went as far as to kill her lover and tried to brainwash her."_

 _"Brainwash?" Mercy questioned._

 _"Yes, she needs help to keep her sanity so I have been doing everything I can to keep her together. Anyway, we must fake you assassination."_

 _"Alright.. But might I ask why you are helping her?" Tracer perked her ears for her response._

 _"Because.. It is my fault that he died, not only I owe her one," she turned and winked at her._

"Well thank goodness I got here, time to delete this." Sombra shook her head and Tracer smiled at her.

"Thank you," Sombra closed it out and looked at her.

"Please, no need for that." She grabbed Widow by her arm and disappeared. Tracer laid down on her bed, turning her body the other way. There in front of her was Genji.

"Genji.."

" _Lena.._ " He raised his arm and touched her lightly on the cheek. " _We will be together again._ "

"We will." She smiled at him, and he gave a gentle smile back.

" _But I need you to make a promise._ "

"Yes?"

" _Promise me you will... **KILL THEM ALL**_ " Tracer's iris grew in a red-ish tint.

"I promise," she smiled as she fell sound asleep.


	7. Brainwashed

_"I love ya so much, Genji," Tracer held his hand giving him a very gentle smile. The two of them watched as the cherry blossom petals fell into the water that was lit up by the moon. He gripped her hand tighter._

 _"I love you too," he looked out towards the lake and sighed softly, "my desire to be with you grows daily." Tracer felt her heart sank, "I miss you dearly."_

 _"I miss ya too!" she grabbed his arm holding on tight._

 _"Lena.." He looked at her._

 _"No I am going to find a way to bring you back!"_

 _"How?"He looked away._

 _"I.. I don't know! I will find a way," she began to develop tears, "I will find a way!"_

 _"Lena," he grabbed her by the shoulder and leaned over top of her. He pressed the buttons behind his head releasing steam, grabbing it he reveals his face to her and she couldn't help but kiss him. "Len-" she started becoming rougher._

 _"Genji," she said between his lips._

 **LENA..**

"Genji?" Genji's figure began to change, Lena chuckled lightly. "Genji.." She rubbed her hand across his face and felt all the scars, but she stopped when she felt teeth. She gasped and drew her hands away. She shook her head loose and saw she was on top of Reaper. "Gabe?" She tried pouncing off of him, but he grabbed her wrist. "Stop! I don't understand! I don't want this!" she yelled at him.

"Lena.." Lena's eyes changed to a reddish color.

"Genji," she smiled at him. Reaper lifts his upper body up and kisses her roughly.

"I want to make you mine," he bit her neck lightly and earned a very soft moan. He picked her up by her butt and slammed her down on the bed. He began attacking her neck with kisses, she giggled each time grabbing at his clothing. She wrapped her legs around him drawing him closer.

"Gabe!" Sombra barged in the room, Tracer's eyes turned to normal and Reaper face palmed. "Uh, I am sorry," she laughed nervously as she closed the door. Tracer looked at Reaper, he looked back at her. He growled turning to a dark mist and leaving her room. Tracer laid there looking very confused.

"So that just happened," Reaper met Sombra outside her room.

"What?" He questioned harshly.

"It is getting tougher to hack into her dreams."

"Why?"

"Well because.. I think Genji is still alive."

"How?"

"Tracer is a living ghost herself, I think she is actually able to keep his spirit alive. I would suggest not sending her out on missions for awhile." Sombra tapped her cheek lightly, "Gabe, this isn't right." He began walking away from her, but she grabbed him. "This young girl will become unstable if this keeps happening! She isn't like Widow, she wil-" Reaper jerked his arm away from him.

"I want her, I want her to be mine, I want Overwatch dead. They made the technology just for her.." He looked down at his hand, "I didn't want her to be treated the same way Amelie was.." he balled up his fist. "DO as you are told or I will make sure you will never breathe again." Sombra wasn't scared of Reaper, but at the same time she was. Reaper walked away once again.

"I am sorry, chica.. All of this is just evil.. They want your emotions.." she placed her hand on her door and data started traveling towards her. She opened up her screen and noticed Genji was standing next to Tracer. "What?" she gasped as he turned towards her and she broke contact. "Impossible, how did he do that?" She took her hand away from the door, "I will leave you alone." She walked away from the door. Genji looked back down at Tracer he raised his hand and placed them softly on her forehead.

 _"Lena, you are brainwashed."_

"What? What do ya mean? I feel fine!"

 _"Listen, you are not fine, we need to find a way out of here!"_

"Genji you are scaring me.. Trust me I am fine," she smiled lightly.

 _"Lena!"_ he yelled at her and she shook her head.

 _ **KILL HIM**_

 _"Lena! Don't listen!"_

"But ya just sai-"

 _"No I didn't! That is not me! Hear my voice. Feel my touch."_ He reached out to her but he was interrupted by footsteps, Tracer shuddered as a file slipped under her door, flipped open it showed her next target. Winston's name was wrote down for the next person she is suppose to terminated _._ Her eyes turned dark red.

"I will."

* * *

Reaper (Sombra technically) kills Genji then they kidnap Tracer. She was given medicine, to deal with her pain, but it was a piece of technology made by Talon to control her thoughts and actions. Instead of torturing her like they had to do with Widow, Reaper wanted to make the safest way for her to convert her from an Overwatch member to a full fledged Talon member. Also he wants her to love him. Tracer still remembers Genji, but things are being taken over. His spirit is still trying to fight through to break her free.


	8. Good-Bye, Lena

"Are you ready?" Reaper knocked on Tracer's door, and just as it opened he was shocked. Tracer wore an all black bodysuit with red trimming along her legs, she brought back her iconic jacket, but instead it was black and he collar popped a bit of red. Her chest was no longer blue, but it was red. He noted that her eyes has turned a crimson color. He felt so proud of her transformation. He grabbed her by the waist pulling her close, she gave him a very cheeky grin. "She already set it up." He pressed the button on the translocator and they were in the base of Gibraltar.

"I knew you were coming," an A.I. echoed throughout the base, "Agent Oxton how could you let them influence you?"

"Shut yer trap," she crossed her arms.

"Winston is very disappointed in you," the lights shut off, "So am I." Winston jumped on top of Reaper pinning him to the floor.

"Lena, what happen to you?" Reaper didn't even try to fight the gorilla off of him, he laid there quietly watching her performance.

"What da ya mean?" She smirked.

"You know what I mean." Tracer tapped her chin and then gave a dramatic shrug.

"Now Winston, ya know what I am here for." Reaper turned into mist from underneath him, he sighed and stood up. Pushing up his glasses he knew what was to come next. "Ya ready, luv?"

"I don't wish to hurt you, but I will do anything to protect the member of Overwatch." Tracer blinked towards the gorilla and he threw punch in her direction, but she dodged it.

"Oh come on, luv. Ya know you are no challenge for me." Tracer teased the monkey for each hit that he missed. Reaper laughed at the sight of the two old friends fighting, but that ended fast as he took a laser to the shoulder. He turned and saw Athena, a fully white robot, "So he finally made you physical."

"Be quiet," she gather energy into her hands and threw each ball of light at Reaper, he pulled out his dual guns. Tracer did a few little back flips around Winston.

"Ya getting mad, luv? Show me whatcha got!" Winston was getting frustrated at how fast she was going.

"Shut up!" He felt his rage take over him, "You are annoying me!" He growled loudly and pounced toward the young girl. She giggled as he missed but didn't notice his hand around her leg. He lifted her up and tossed her towards Reaper's location. She smashed into the glass in front of him.

"Aha, ow," Athena charged up again aiming it at Tracer, but Reaper grabbed her "Wha?" he threw her to the side. "Ow!" Reaper shot at Athena's head, but Winston jumped in front of her.

"Annoying monkey," Tracer jumped to her feet while the pair of duos stared each other down. Tracer blinked towards Athena, Athena struggled to see her. Winston tried to grab her, but Reaper began shooting at him.

"Agent Oxton I demand you to stop!"

"Ok." She giggled as she appeared behind her and placed her pulse bomb on her body. The timer began, Tracer threw her body back laughing.

"Athena!" He cried to her.

"Wins-" she exploded right before his eyes.

"I am sure you can create another one.. Oh wait," the scientist felt exhausted, "Now," he looked at the ground and he shuffled through her remains. He found her head removing a chip. "This is what I wanted."

"No," Winston tried to reach of and grab the man, but Tracer kicked him in his face. "Agh!"

"Now now, no need for than, luv." She crouched down patting him on the head, "It's ok big guy, everything will be over in a little bit. How about that, ya?" She turned and looked at the remains of Athena. "Now I must say I am proud of ya!" She smiled as she pulled out one of her pistols.

"Lena," Reaper grabbed her shoulder.

"Ah, ok." Reaper handed her the chip, Reaper aimed his gun at Winston's head.

"Maybe you should have moved some agents here, you were stupid for being here alone." Winston couldn't even look at the man that was going to end his life he could only look at the girl that he loved very much. Tracer sadden as she looked into his eyes, her heart wrenched. She turned away.

 _Lena you need to stop him._

"I will send them your regards, Monkey." Tracer jumped as she her the single gunshot. She couldn't gather the stomach to turn around to see the view.

"Lena, look," Reaper demanded, she hesitated and slowly turned around. The brains of her best friend was scattered all over the floor. Instead of crying, frowning, anger, she felt happiness.

"Aha, look at that color! It is very beautiful!" She walked over to the man and hugged him, "Ya very creative, luv!"

"Hm," he hugged her waist as she inserted the chip into her communicator.

"Winston secretly planted chips into each new member. Reinhardt, Torbjorn, Pharah, Ana, Jack, Mei, McCree, and many more are not in the system, is that ok?" Reaper nodded, icons appeared of every Overwatch member. "There are over 562,000 active new Overwatch members."

"Well, we got a lot of work to do."

"Yes sir!"

Song: Lost Stars

 _Please, don't see just a girl caught up in dreams and fantasies_

"Genji.."

 _Please, see me reaching out for someone I can't see_

Tracer held out her hand hoping he would be there.

 _Take my hand, let's see where we wake up tomorrow_

He grabbed her hand gently and she smiled.

 _Best laid plans sometimes are just a one night stand_

He let go of her and looked away from her.

 _I'll be damned, Cupid's demanding back his arrow_

"Why won't you look at me?" she demanded an answer

 _"I just can't"_

 _So let's get drunk on our tears and_

"Please, see me."

 _God, tell us the reason youth is wasted on the young_

 _Breaking News, Overwatch Leader, Winston, was murdered_ _last night in his base._

 _It's hunting season and the lambs are on the run_

 _Overwatch base in Kings Row under attack by two mysterious figures. The body count is unknow- Wait a minute, 141 people have been confirmed dead. Protectors have been sent to the area._

 _Searching for meaning, but are we all lost stars?_

 _The people of Numbani lay Orisa to rest after her fight with Doomfist. No one will be able to protect us, where is Overwatch?_

 _Trying to light up the dark_

 _Who are we? Just a spec of dist within the galaxy_

 _Dorado has always been the center of crime, but Overwatch really changed it around. It seems that the Azucar gang has appeared once again. Things are getting rough here, we need help!_

 _Woe is me, if we're not careful turns into reality_

 _"Lena, what are you doing?"_

"I don't know."

 _"Lena you need to stop this, we fought so hard to make this world a better place."_

 _Don't you dare, let our best memories bring you sorrow_

"Shut up! You are not real!"

 _"But I am, I have seen everything! Everything you have done!"_

 _Yesterday I saw a lion kiss a deer_

 _"I cannot love someone that has caused so much pain to others.."_ Tracer's heart fell.

"Fine! I don't need yer love!" she hugged herself tight, "I only need myself."

 _Turn the page, maybe we'll find a brand new ending_

 _"Good bye Lena"_ a tear rolled down her cheek as she felt him disappear.

 _Where we're dancing in our tears and.._

 _God, tell us the reason youth is wasted on the young_

 _The world is struggling to keep itself together_

 _It's hunting season and the lambs are on the run_

 _Overwatch where did you go?_

 _Searching for means, but are we all lost stars_

 _We need you more than ever right now. We want to protect you as you protected us. We will aid you in the fight! Everyone send your aid!_

 _Trying.. to light.. up the.. dark._

* * *

 _Lena is suffering deep down inside, and Genji decides to leave her when she really needs him the most._


	9. Lena

"You've done so well," the mind behind Talon laid his hand on her shoulder. Tracer looked exhausted as if she has been crying for days. "I think you deserve a vacation." He gripped her shoulder tight and she winced in pain.

"What do ya mean, luv?" he gripped her chin lifting it up slightly. He got to her eye level.

"Bring him in," he directed her chin to the door. The door slowly opened and she almost fell out of her seat. A tall man with green hair dressed in the Talon attire walked through.

"Lena," Tracer jumped to her feet and blinked over to him, she hugged him tight.

"Genj is that really you, luv?" He hugged her back, she felt a fire ignite in her chest. "I-I thought you were gone forever!"he shook his head. Tracer turned to the masked man. "Thank you so much!" He waved his hands.

"Please go enjoy your time," he waved her out and she proceeded grabbing Genji eagerly. "I have so much to tell you!" walking out the door they were immediately faced with Reaper. Tracer looked worried, but Genji shielded her.

"I want her now," Reaper spoke up, Genji turned and grabbed her by her arm. She smiled at how he protec- He threw her to Reaper's arms.

"Take her." He said coldly and she just felt as if she lost everything.

"Genji?"

"I am not YOUR Genji." He smiled at her then waved her good-bye as he walked away from the couple.

"Hm," Tracer fell to her knees and began to cry. "Lena?" Reaper knelt down and grabbed her hand. Tracer felt empty. She had already lost everything, and now she only lost it again. "Hm," dark mist surrounded them and they teleport to a very familiar area to Tracer. They were on a hill with a tree behind them and a lake below them. The moonlight shined on the lake, it looked so beautiful. "Lena, do you like this?" she didn't answer. "You dreamed about this before, with him." He sat her down and looked out to the lake. "Beautiful." He grabbed his mask and took it off, Tracer looked up at him her red eyes turned brown. Genji faded in and out of her mind.

"Gabriel," Reaper turned looking shock as she turned back to normal. She grabbed his hand crying into it.

"I have always loved you, I have taught you so much."

"Are you proud of me?"

"Of course I am proud of you" He rubbed her head. "I want to make you mine." Tracer moved away from him, Reaper raised a brow at her.

"But I love Genji," Reaper looked away from her.

"You really are some stupid little **BITCH**!" he hit her with the back of his hand. "No matter what I do, you still love **HIM**?!" Tracer grabbed her cheek she looked up at him scared. "It doesn't matter because **YOU** have **NO ONE**!" He lifted his foot and stomped on her chest. She gasped. "You **KILLED** everyone you loved, what do **YOU** have left?" He lifted his foot up and slammed again.

"Agh!" she cried out.

"Why isn't this mind control working?" He crouched down beside her body, "I should have let them break you." He grabbed her hair and she screeched.

"Gabriel, that hurts!"

"Shut up!" He slammed her head in the ground.

"Gabriel stop!" He turned and saw Sombra standing before him.

"What are you doing here?" He stood up and walked towards her.

"You have hurt her enough. We are done here!" Sombra walked up to him bravely, but was struck down immediately. He grabbed her by her throat.

"YOU" his eyes grew red, "You're the reason that it didn't work." Sombra struggled in his grasps, she felt her life slipping away. His grip tightened.

"St-" She kicked her feet trying to escape him.

"Gabriel..." Tracer slowly got up, she was weakened by his blows. He threw Sombra to the side.

"Are you sure you want this?" Tracer shook her head and then smiled.

"Not at all, but I do have something to show you," She walked over to Sombra, placing her arm around her shoulder picking her up. "Sombra."

"I am ok," she pulled up a panel and a image of Mercy appeared.

"Hello, Gabriel." His eyes widen, "So, you wanted to brainwash Tracer. Talon is very incredible with their technology. But I think Winston is a lot better," she turned the camera to Winston.

"How?!" Reaper questioned.

"Oh, I can easily bring him back from the dead. Sombra and Tracer came to me, as you remember, Sombra told me about the brainwashing. I actually told Tracer that she should continue to follow. You killed Genji and promised her you would bring him back. So we had been working for some time.. Tracer can now go back in time." She smiled at him as the screen disappeared.

" **BITCH**!" he ran towards Tracer and Sombra, Sombra jumped up protecting her.

"Sombra!" Tracer yelled.

"Tracer you have to go!" She took a punched in the face.

"There is **NOWHERE TO GO** ," he placed his sharp talon's against her neck.

"Sombra!"

"Don't look back!" he sliced her throat swiftly. Tracer watched in horror as the blood spews out and her body fell over.

"N-n-now.." she breathed her last breath. Tracer looked into her eyes as they were blankly staring in her direction.

"Don't you **FUCKING DARE!** " Reaper reached out to Tracer, but she disappeared right before him. Tracer saw her life rewind right before her eyes.

"Genji, I am coming," everything replayed in her head, until she saw Genji in front her. He was still alive. "Genji!" she jumped to action tackling him out of the way of the fist.

"Lena, what are you doing?" She smiled and began to cry, he grabbed her and brought her close. "Shh, it is okay. I am here."

"Genji, you died!" He looked at her confused. "It's nuthin' luv! I am glad you are here!" She buried her face in his armored chest.

"Let us finish this," he grabbed her hand as they both stood up. They stood side by side facing Reaper.

"We got to go! Mission failed, Widowmaker! Sombra!" Tracer dashed towards him, but he disappeared into a black mist. She angrily smashed at the ground.

"Lena, it's okay. Next time we will get them." He placed his hand on her shoulder and she began to cry, "Lena.."

The two lovers headed back to their apartment after a long mission. Tracer remembered everything that had happen and it was just hurting her. She was happy that things were normal, but she was hurting from it still. Genji walked up to her taking off his mask. "What has been upsetting you?" He began taking off parts of his armor.

"It's nothing, just a bad dream!" He cupped her chin.

"Shall I help that dream go away?" She was as red as a tomato, and suddenly he kissed her deeply. She returned his kiss happily. He laid his hand gently on her shoulder pushing her down and climbing between her legs. He looked down his excitement turned into sadness. "What is this doing here?" he grabbed her panties and ripped them off. Tracer gasped at his actions.

"Hey!"

"What? It got in my way." He positioned his fingers in front of her opening, "Are you ready?" He began to kiss her neck.

"Yes, now hurry!" He proceeded, his fingers entered her opening and she squealed in pleasure.

"That is my girl, I have another surprise for you," he nuzzled her cheek.

"Yes?" She smiled at him, but soon turned to horror as she felt something big enter her. "Ahh!" she cried.

"Here is my **SURPRISE** ," Genji was no longer the man with her in bed, but Reaper. She tried pushing him off of her. "Love me as I love you," her eyes turned red.

 **Foolish little girl.. Did you think you could escape me? None of that was real, however we can start from the beginning.**

"Gabriel," she cooed as he started moving his hips. She smiled as the pain turned into pleasure. His cock was hard, hot, and incredibly accurate as it banged into her spot repeatedly. She wanted even more excitement so she placed her pressed her fingers against her clit, rubbing it hard. She wanted to feel the maximum of pleasure. "Genji.. Genji didn't have a cock, so yer muh first!" Her words turned him on even more. He cupped her tiny breasts and moving saw that he was about to orgasm. She wrapped her legs around him pulling him closer. She embraced his climax. "Gabriel!" She threw her head back as she orgasmed more pleasure rushed as she felt him release inside of her. He kissed her lips as he slipped from inside of her.

"I love you.." he cupped her cheek.

"...I love you too, Gabriel." she snuggled him.

"Ah mission accomplished," Sombra said sitting ext to Widowmaker.

"It seems everything was successful, I wonder what her thought process was," Sombra nodded as she opened up a panel, there was a file titled 'Genji'

"Hm, all I know is she thought she escaped us and revived Genji." She dragged it over to the trash bin. Well, adios," she deleted it.

Sombra helped wiped all her past memories, she completely forgot about Genji. She was a shell of a woman, but luckily Reaper was there to teach her what was right. She helped take down Overwatch making anarchy rise in the world. She developed a very close relationship with Gabriel. They became inseparable. Reaper got what he wanted, for her to love him as much as he loved her. She was broken. They welcomed Talon's Poster Child.

* * *

It is a bit hard writing a story that involves brainwashing. I wish I could draw pictures to help and post them for each chapter.

***These final events are after she was captured.


End file.
